


Boo!

by Rosie_Dayze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Dayze/pseuds/Rosie_Dayze
Summary: You come home to find that Bruce has done a little enthusiastic redecorating.





	Boo!

“What’s all this?” you ask, dusting rain off your shoulders. You juggle a bag of groceries precariously from one hand of the other, as you try to take in all the decorations. When you’d left the apartment that morning it had looked how it always did; cluttered but neat.

 

Now the everyday clutter was replaced by a black plastic Christmas tree that’s been decorated with strings of jack-o-lantern lights. A flock of paper bats dance across one wall, squaring off against a silhouette of a witch stirring a bubbling cauldron. Your couch pillows have been replaced by fluffy black squares with ghosts that say BOO! in big, block letters. Tendrils of mist spill out from the yawning mouth of a fog machine, drawing your eye to a large pumpkin shaped floor mat. And there, standing in the middle of it all, is Bruce. You aren’t sure which smile is bigger; his or the jack-o-lantern that decorates the ugly themed sweater he wears.

 

“I decorated!” He bounces on the heels of his bare feet. A wayward curl falls across his forehead. Absently he pushes it back.

 

“I see that.” You juggle the groceries back to your other hand. Blood flows back into your fingers, the only sign that you stood in the doorway ogling for any length of time. With your snow-wet foot you close the door. Bruce dives forward, scoops the bag from you and deposits it on the counter.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

You aren’t sure if it’s a matter of like. There is just so much of it. You haven’t been living with Bruce for very long, but he hasn’t really tried decorating before now.

 

“Uhhhh…”

 

“Sorry, I know it’s a lot. I just…” He takes your hands in his. The warmth of his fingers radiates into yours. “It’s our first holiday together.”

 

Suddenly you get it. He’s not celebrating Halloween, he’s celebrating the two of you. Your fingers grip his, as much for warmth as affection. Gently, you tug him closer, and wrap your arms around his neck. For a moment the only sound either of you hear is the rain pattering against your windows.

 

To say falling in love with Bruce was difficult would be an epic understatement. You first date, a blind one set up by a well meaning friend, had been the definition of awkward. The conversation had been stilted, punctuated by the arrival of bad food and the loud conversation of the bitter couple in the next booth over. You had been sure, when the bill came, that this was going to be it. Then you both reached for the check and when your fingers brushed, he smiled. There was something about that smile, the genuine warmth behind it, that had you asking him if the two of you could go for a walk.

 

Best decision you ever made.

 

“Yes it is,” you finally say. You put your now warm hands on his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. “What would you like to do?”

 

“If I said make dinner and then watch movies, would that make me the worst boyfriend ever?”

 

“Pretty sure you just mispronounced best, but whatever.”

 

You laugh when he scoops you up and spins you around in a quick, tight circle. The room spins, orange and black and green. You decide the decorations aren’t too much. They are just enough.


End file.
